Tools that operate in tubular systems such as valves and actuators, for example, are subject to malfunctioning due to contamination that can restrict movements needed to allow for the proper functioning of the tool. Contamination traps such as filters can be employed to protect tools from contamination and work well for their intended purpose. Industry, however, is always receptive to new devices and methods that advance the state of the art.